


Как сделать сэндвич с арахисовой пастой

by afalcone10, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afalcone10/pseuds/afalcone10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои GK делают сэндвич с арахисовой пастой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сделать сэндвич с арахисовой пастой

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод  
> Оригинал [How to Make a Peanut Butter Sandwich](http://afalcone.tumblr.com/post/763179241/how-to-make-a-peanut-butter-sandwich-as-demonstrated) от afalcone

Рэй Персон:  
1) ныть и жаловаться на ужасное качество ингредиентов  
2) сделать эмэри печеньки вместо сэндвича  
3) получить специальный взгляд Айсмена  
4) тихо сделать сэндвич с арахисовой пастой и съесть его меньше чем за минуту  
5) напялить свои сутенерские очки и вести хамви

Брэд “Айсмен” Колберт  
1) размазать арахисовую пасту по кусочку хлеба  
2) размазать джем по другому кусочку хлеба  
3) сделать САМЫЙ лучший сэндвич с арахисовой пастой, содержащий самые гармоничные пропорции пасты и джема, размазанные ровными слоями

Тромбли  
1) посмотреть на Брэда, как он делает свой сэндвич  
2) сделать свой сэндвич  
3) закусить “Чармс”, пока Рэй не видит  
4) рассказать сэндвичу, что очень боишься собак  
5) пугать свой сэндвич. КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ

Репортер  
1) нервничать, выбирая ингредиенты и пытаться подружиться с ними  
2) сделать сэндвич  
3) рассказать своему сэндвичу, что ты работал в “Хастлере”, заслужить почет и уважуху  
4) написать статью из трех частей о своем опыте поедания сэндвича и отправить ее в “Роллинг Стоун”  
5) сделать из своей статьи мини сериал для HBO  
6) встретиться с Александром Скарсгардом

Руди Рейс  
1) Расслабить мышцы, глядя на хлеб, арахисовую пасту и джем  
2) с наслаждением съесть свой сэндвич с арахисовой пастой, потому что, блядь, ОН СДЕЛАЛСЯ САМ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ

Энсино-мэн  
1) тупить в ингредиенты три минуты  
2) размазать арахисовую пасту левой рукой  
3) игнорировать всех, кто пялится на тебя  
4) размазать арахисовую пасту правой рукой  
5) угрожать уволить всех, кто спрашивает тебя, то ты делаешь  
6) посмотреть растерянно  
7) сказать, что это хорошо для батальона  
8) спросить Дока Брайана о его мнении  
9) снять свою футболку и напомнить всем, что ты играл в футбол в колледже  
10) уйти. ПЛАЧА.

Нейт Фик  
1) сделать сэндвич с арахисовой пастой КАК БОСС

Док Брайан  
1) надеть свою бандану настоящего засранца  
2) идеально размазать по кусочку хлеба арахисовую пасту так, как ты должен это сделать  
3) идеально размазать джем по другому кусочку хлеба так, как ты должен это сделать  
4) идеально сложить верхний и нижний кусочки хлеба вместе так, как ты должен это сделать  
5) вместо того, чтобы съесть свой сэндвич, найти иракского ребенка и отдать ему  
6) повторять шаги 1-5 так часто, как это возможно

Тони “Поук” Эспера  
1) называть ингредиенты “чувак”  
2) обвинить мультяшного героя на пачке арахисовой пасты в расизме  
3) сказать, что все это круто  
4) сделать сэндвич


End file.
